orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
2018 promotional items
2018 promotional items were limited-release press kits, special box sets, props from the show, and collectibles released by Fox in preparation for Season 2 of ''The Orville'' or for members of award academies in contemplation of Season 1. Press and fan events Academy tour invites On March 17, Fox quietly hosted a sneak-peak look at Season 2 production for members of the Television Academy, though little information came directly after that event. Several months later, however, a special invitations began to surface as collectible items. The invitation states that the March 17 event is in preparation for the Emmy Awards, held on Fox studios, with a "special screening, panel discussion with Seth MacFarlane and the creative team," and a tour of the set."THE ORVILLE FYC SCREENING/SET TOUR/PANEL MARCH 17 INVITE TO FOX LOT RARE! MINT!". Ebay. Last accessed Aug. 5, 2018. 2018 San Diego Comic-Con was given away at the Comic-Con.]] Cast members of The Orville got on stage at the 2018 San Diego Comic-Con toting skulls - actual props from the show. The skulls were given to any fan either dressed in Orville cosplay costume or who asked why the cast brought skulls.@TomCostantino. "Props!!!! Wandering the floor. @planetary_union @odddanout @TheOrville #TheOrvilleSDCC @Brooki_eh". Twitter. July 21, 2018. Other authentic props from Season 2 were given away to lucky fans merely in attendance: the latchkum from ''Mad Idolatry'', a Union comscanner, and a PM-44. Some fans at the convention were treated to individually wrapped Planetary Union pin buttons. The badges mimic the Section badges worn by Union officers: Commander, Scientist, Security, Engineer, and Medicine. An insert card says the badges "limited edition" and to collect all five.See e.g., "SDCC San Diego Comic Con Orville Button The Security Button Exclusive 2018", Ebay (Aug. 4, 2018). Other attendees were given Season 2 posters."SDCC 2018 EXCLUSIVE FOX The Orville Season 2 Promo Poster 11×17". Ebay. Aug. 18. 2108. Emmy Award consideration set In May, Fox submitted The Orville and select actors from the show to the Emmy Awards for nomination consideration.Beachum, Chris. "Emmys 2018 exclusive: 20th Century Fox Television categories for ‘This Is Us,’ ‘Modern Family,’ ‘The Orville,’ ‘The Simpsons’ and more". GoldDerby. May 14, 2018. Fox sent a special "For-Your-Consideration" box later that month to members of the Emmy academy, which held DVD kits of The Orville and 10 other Fox shows."FX 11 DVDs.Emmy.2018.This is Us.911.AHS Cult.Empire.Homeland.The Orville.Code". Ebay. July 21, 2018. The Orville's DVD kit contains a booklet and the episodes ''Cupid's Dagger'' and ''Firestorm'', with a special identification code to watch any of the Season 1 episodes online until August 31, 2018. The booklet reprints several quotes taken from glowing reviews of the show, a handful of stills from the season, and pictures from production (all of which can be found in ''The World of the Orville'')."THE ORVILLE Sci-Fi Comedy EMMY 2018 DVD 2 Episodes SETH MACFARLANE". Ebay. Aug. 3, 2018. Memorabilia In December, Fox sold limited-edition section badges for Engineering, Medical, Science, Security, and Command (entitled "Officer Badge") for $9.95 each. Fox described the badges as "con exclusive" and "enamel metal prop replicas."The Orville Shop Fox. Fox.com. Last accessed December 17, 2018. In preparation for the holidays, three officially-licensed t-shirts were sold by Think Geek. The shirts were minimally designed, each with a simple image of either the Orville,Official Ship T-Shirt. Think Geek. Last accessed Dec. 20, 2018. the Planetary Union Central logo,Orville Planetary Union T-Shirt. Think Geek. Last accessed Dec. 20, 2018. or the Krillain alphabet.Orville Krill Symbols T-Shirt. Think Geek. Last accessed Dec. 20, 2018. Other events On January 13, Howard Berger of the make-up department was part of a special panel of make-up artists at the Los Angeles IMATS. Attendees received an issue of Make-Up Artist magazine with a unique The Orville dust cover. At the 2018 Season 2 wrap party held on October 13, crew members were given a throw pillow stitched with a large emblem of the Planetary Union or a personalized bottle of Tennessee bourbon.@StJerome. "Okay folks Bourbon or Pillow? I don’t drink bourbon, but I LOVE the bottle, however that pillow is pretty sweet! (@ThundaDizan @micheleboyd’s IG pictures) Which item wins best use of #TheOrville at the S2 Wrap Party?". Twitter. Oct. 14, 2018. See also * 2017 press kits * 2019 promotional items and merchandise * 2020 promotional items and merchandise * ''The World of the Orville'' * Season 1 DVD References Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Promotional merchandise